Integrated circuits, and systems-on-a-chip (SoC) may include two or more independent processing units (a.k.a., “cores”) that read and execute instructions. These multi-core processing chips may cooperate to implement multiprocessing. The designers of these chips may select various techniques to couple the cores in a device so that they may share instructions and/or data.